Si j'étais?
by ZRedPoppy
Summary: KuroganeFye. Ce qui arrive lorsque nos Kurogane et Fye tombent dans un monde où les Kuro et Fye dudit monde sont ensemble.


**Titre :** "Si j'étais?"

**Auteur :** ZRedPoppy, obviously

**Couple :** Kurogane/Fye

**Fandom :** tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE

**Rating :** PG

**Note :** Un jour, j'arriverai à écrire une fic de plus de 1000 mots, si si : D

**Disclaimer :** ...Non, ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

* * *

Kurogane et Fye ouvraient de grands yeux. Le ninja avait l'air profondément secoué, et Fye, malgré sa surprise arborait un sourire satisfait qui lui donnait un petit air fou, entre ses grands yeux brillants et ses cheveux désordonnés.

Le pays dans lequel ils venaient d'arriver était dirigé par un roi très puissant, qui n'était autre que le double de Kurogane. Seulement, le problème qui s'était imposé à lui était le choix du magicien d'état. Fye, oui. Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils avaient l'air de se chamailler autant qu'eux-même le faisait. Et d'après ce que Kurogane avait compris, le Fye et le Kurogane de ce monde était ensemble. Là, ça l'avait achevé.

Mais qu'est-ce qui le dérangeait autant? Qu'ils soient ensemble parce qu'il qu'il trouve ça repoussant, ou au contraire, parce que lui était incapable d'exprimer à son Fye ce qu'il ressentait, autrement qu'en lui criant dessus et le menaçant?

Ils avaient été invités au palais royal, et un repas avait été dressé en leur honneur.  
Kurogane remarqua au bout d'un moment que Fye le regardait avec une insistance non dissimulée.

"Quoi?

Fye lui sourit.

- Rien, rien ...

Le ninja lui lança un regard noir, reporta son attention sur son plat et pris le plus grand soin d'éviter le regard du blondinet, qu'il sentait posé sur lui.

Après le repas, Sakura et Syaoran partirent immédiatement dans les chambres qui leur avaient été attribuées.

Le roi du pays chargea un domestique de guider ses deux invités restant à leur chambre, se retirant dans la sienne en compagnie de son propre magicien.

Kurogane était profondément choqué. Vraiment. Il devrait partager sa chambre avec Fye alors qu'il était dans un palais. C'était inconcevable, tout simplement inconcevable.

- Tu peux prendre le lit, Kuro-rin, cette fois. Je dormirai dans le fauteuil.

Kurogane le regarda, les sourcils froncés, sans rien dire. Fye lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Prends le lit toi.

- Kuro-chan, si tu essaies de dormir autre part que dans ce fichu lit, je t'empêcherai de dormir en me collant à toi toute la nuit.

_Et tu crois que ça va me dissuader? Naïf petit sorcier..._

Kurogane fit quelques pas en direction de son compagnon de voyage, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de lui. Toute expression d'ennui avait fui son visage. Ne restait plus qu'un vague sourire et une lueur que Fye aurait voulu croire désireuse dans ses yeux écarlates.

- Vraiment?

Mais peut être rêvait-il et qu'il avait juste l'air menaçant. Il baissa les yeux, son sourire s'évanouissant.

- Regarde moi, Fye.

Surpris, il s'executa, les sourcils relevés.

- Est-ce que tu crois ... que dans chaque monde, nos destins sont liés?

C'était donc là qu'il voulait en venir. Fye s'assit sur le lit.

- Hitsuzen, avait dit Yuuko-san. Je crois bien. Et pourtant, c'est étrange, mais je ne t'avais jamais rencontré dans mon monde...

- Moi non plus...

- Peut être que nous n'existons pas dans tous les mondes, mais que nous devions nous rencontrer, tous les deux. Peut être ...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Kurogane s'était accroupi devant lui.

- Peut être bien que j'y crois.

La voix de Kurogane était hésitante. Et cependant, elle semblait tout aussi déterminée.

- Kuro-kun, aurais-tu eu une révélation, lorsque nous avons aterri ici?

Il ne lui répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il s'assit à côté de lui, presque contre lui, sur le lit. Il était penché en avant, le dos rond. Fye pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il posa une main sur le genou de Kurogane, qui le regarda en coin.

- Tu sais, Kuro-puu ... Je comprends que ç'ait pu te choquer ...

- Non, pas me choquer ...

- Te surprendre alors. Je comprends que ç'ait pu te surprendre mais ... Enfin, je me trompe peut être, mais je crois qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls, à vouloir être ensemble.

Kurogane le regarda, l'air confus.

Dans un murmure, Fye se confessa :

- Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien être avec toi. Et je ne pense pas te laisser indifférent, n'est-ce pas?

Son vis-à-vis avait l'air gêné. Il avait vu juste, mais Kurogane n'arrivait toujours pas à se déclarer.

- C'est pas grave...

Fye lui prit le bras, se blottit contre lui et posa la tête sur son épaule.

- Je comprends qu'il te faille du temps.

- J'aimerais ... Si seulement tu étais à moi...

Fye releva la tête. Il lui souriait gentiment.

- Si j'étais? Mais, mon Kuro-min, je le suis déjà.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, puis Kurogane fit la seule chose dont il était capable à ce moment précis : il posa une main dans le dos de Fye, l'autre sur sa cuisse et se pencha en avant pour subtiliser ces lèvres tant convoitées. Fye s'accrocha à la cape noire et rouge du guerrier, l'attirant contre lui, avec lui tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur le dos, de sorte à ce qu'il le domine.

Kurogane sourit.

- Hitsuzen...


End file.
